


Inoxicated

by Intoxic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wonders what makes him intoxicated in his relationship with Loki, and when he fell truly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Red Coral.](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5488473/RedCoral) If you read the mortal instruments stories, go check her Malec's stories. If you're in 'Arrow' fandom, she wrote two stories as well. Or check her personal blog here piecesofmyown . worpress . com
> 
> Characters comes from Marvel. I don't own them.
> 
> The song to listen during it: The Cab 'Inoxicated'.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

" **Intoxicated"**

If Tony was to say when he fell in love, he'd say it was years ago with Pepper. At least he thought so, since Pepper had stood beside him for all these years. He thought that they were perfect together, that she understood him like no one else before and that she will be with him no matter what. It's for her that Tony resigned from his playboy's life. He even tried to quit drinking for her, just to make her happy and to keep her with him. But then the New York battle happened and Tony's life changed again. The encounter with the aliens, the flight into the wormhole changed him. And so Pepper couldn't be with this Tony anymore. She tried to change him for the better, but she failed. And so in the aftermath she left him with his own demons.

So if you'd ask Tony two years ago whom he truly loved, he'd say Pepper Potts, even though he was left heartbroken by her.

But if you asked Tony the same question now, he'd tell you that he fell in love, truly in love, with his former enemy Loki Laufeyson, the God of Lies and Mischief. The irony; the same Norse god who threw him out of the window in his own tower three years ago.

Their love didn't start then, or maybe it did, but Tony was too blind by the Chitauri attack and the fact that he was still with Pepper then. But for sure Stark couldn't stop thinking about Loki ever since that day. At first it was only in nightmares about the attack, but at some point those dreams changed, especially when Loki was brought in by Thor to serve a part of his punishment down on Earth as a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Loki was put in the cell – a newly re-built cell for Hulk in the HQ - a scientific passion had been awoken in Stark again. He wanted to learn everything about the god, who now – without his magic mumbo jumbo as Tony put it – was remaining on the Earth. He wanted to study him, not like Bruce – who wanted to learn about Asgardian spices, though Loki remotely was saying that he's not Asgardian by blood, but Joun… well something like that. Tony wanted to study Loki, he had found him interesting since the very first moment he saw him in Stuttgart three years ago.

"What color are your eyes?" he came one day, and sat in front of Loki's cell. The god was currently reading one of the books – brought by the courtesy of Stark, since he found out that Loki likes Shakespeare. He was lounging onto his supposed-to-look-like-bed.

"Why do you ask, Stark?"

"Tony." He spared him an annoyed glance. "My name is Tony. And answer the question, Rudolph. Are they blue? Green or red?"

"Green, when I'm in my Asgardian form, red when I'm in my true form." Tony was nodding at him, looking through his tablet. He finally came up with the idea to spend more time with Loki, more likely to take him out of the prison. It had bugged him for three years now, and increased when Loki came back on Earth. He knew that it had to be something more than some stupid tantrum of the deity to bring aliens down on their planet. And finally he could have proof and deliver it to Fury on a golden tray. "Why do you ask?"

"So you were telling the truth, when you came here." Now Loki was giving him a confused stare as he got up and walked closer to Tony. "You were mind controlled, kind of like you controlled birdbrain."

"And you know this, because?"

"Now you have one red, one green eye. When you came back with Thor, your eyes were green. And back in Stuttgart they were blue, fricking shining like my reactor." Loki's face didn't express anything at this moment, so Tony continued. "Why do you have one red and one green eye, now?"

"The little experiments of your companions and Fury, have left me tired, so my illusion can't stand stabile for the time. Any other question, Stark? I'd like to get back to the book, before the old good doctor will come to do more tests on me."

"Will you go out with me?" Tony had been thinking of asking Loki out for a long time now. He had to admit that he felt attracted to the god, that he intrigued him and not only because one day Tony caught him without a shirt and had to help himself with his hand later. That was the day he realized that Loki is too damn attractive and Tony wants him.

"I can hardly go out of the cell, even if so, I'd have to be in shackles. It would not be a very romantic scene, won't you agree, Anthony?" He got that right; Loki couldn't leave the cell unless it was to help S.H.I.E.L.D with some magical/alien stuff, a part of his punishment. But that didn't stop Tony from taking him out. Quite on the contrary.

Their very first date, if you could even call it like that, took a place in Loki's cell. Tony went all the way with brining the best food – stakes – from his favorite restaurant, a bottle of the red wine – sneaked into his Iron Man suit; let's be honest, Fury wouldn't approve Tony drinking with Loki like they were best buddies. Of course, their date was supervised. Fury put agents close to them, even though Tony said that he just wants to talk with Loki and the food was to make the god speak more openly. The engineer knew that the director wasn't easy to fool, but he was surprised that Fury agreed on this. Maybe he did have a good heart hidden beneath his black coat? And so the first date went rather well, at first it was a bit awkward, since Tony hadn't been on a first date for years. They talked, laughed, drank the bottle of the wine, and maybe even kissed, but Tony was too drunk to remember.

Although, he drank only two glasses.

Then they had these dates again and again. And Tony always brought with him a bottle of wine, sweet wine, that Loki was so fond of. Even though he drank three, or four glasses of this not so strong alcohol, he felt so intoxicated.

He started to wonder if it's the effect of the wine, but truth to be told Tony was used to drink stronger alcohols, and never had he ever been so intoxicated after them, at least not if he'd drank so little like for him. So he tried to realize what makes him that way.

Was it the way Loki's green eyes sparkled when he was laughing at Tony's joke? Or was it the way he laughed? That his laugh sounded like a music, a song sung by fairies. Or maybe the way they talked, the way they understood each other like no one else before? Maybe it was the way Loki touched his hand, stroked his cheek lovingly, or the way he looked him in the eyes, like he was trying to reach his damaged soul.

Or finally, when Fury let Loki out of the cell and S.H.I.E.L.D, when Loki proved himself to Odin and Fury and Tony took him home. Maybe it was the way Loki touched him for the first time with such delicacy and fondness like no one else before, making him almost pass out from all these emotions. Or maybe it was because Loki comforted him at night, when he had a nightmare about being in the wormhole again. Or maybe it was the way he soothed him, telling him lovely nonsenses and reassuring him after such a nightmare. Maybe it was when he tried to prove he was worth of Tony, in front of Tony's friends by helping them protect the Earth. Maybe it was the way he always took care of Tony, when he came injured after a mission?

Or maybe, it was the way, he spoke his name, like it's the most treasured thing for him…

_Anthony…_

"Anthony! Are you listening?" He looked at his boyfriend, who was looking suspiciously at him now. "Where were you, darling?"

"With you, always with you." Goodness, Tony couldn't even stop smiling whenever he laid his eyes on Loki, who was living with him for half year now. He felt this strange warmth and things in his stomach; he refused to call them butterflies, like Bruce had told him one day. For god's sake, Tony isn't some kind of a teenage girl who fell in love for the first time.

Except he was, minus being the teenage girl. He was forty, and he felt that he fell in love, truly in love, for the first time in his life. And he couldn't be happier than now in his tower with Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies, his former enemy, now lover.

"Thor asked if you want the mead he brought from Asgard. I know you like to drink it as well."

"Nah, I'm not drinking anymore." Eyes of all the avengers plus Loki were on him now, as he was still having his eyes glued to the perfect form of his god.

"Is my hearing deceiving me? My friend, have you ended drinking?" Thor asked, finishing his mead. "Man of Iron, do you fare well? It is not common for you to refuse a drink. Do you need an aid from a healer?"

"I'm fine, Point Break. I just don't want to drink."

Later at night, when Tony was laying with Loki in their bed, the god asked if everything's alright with him, because he was concerned about Tony and his new no-drinking policy.

"I'm really fine. I just don't need to drink anymore, babe."

"But why? You've always liked to drink, why the sudden change? Has your health gotten worse? Do you need treatment? I will force Banner to cure you, or I will heal you myself."

"No need, Frosty." At that nickname, Loki crunched his nose. "I don't need to drink anymore, I'm already drunk." The god was more confused in his mortal speech. "I'm drunk from all the love I have for you."

"You're sentimental, darling." He kissed him softly on his mouth, whispering between kisses his love for Tony as well.

"Only for you, Lo-Lo, only for you."

So, if you asked Tony now whom he truly loved in his life, he'd tell you that he's never been truly in love until the day he fell for Loki Laufeyson. And goddamn him, but this love made him so fantastically intoxicated.


End file.
